


Misled Hunt

by Chimeracuddles



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeracuddles/pseuds/Chimeracuddles
Summary: Ardyn manipulates the Hunters of Beacon Hills into his latest plan for Nocits.Just what would happen if Noctis was seen to be killing innocent teenagers, who he believed to be monsters on just another Hunt he and his friends had been commissioned into taking down.Can the truth be discovered before Noctis makes a terrible mistake that could turn his own people against him.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain hit the floor and splashed off upwards, throwing little silver droplets onto the wet concreate, the man in the alley tilted his head to the side, while keeping his nose pointed up.  
The rain fell heavy, but not a single drop touched the man, it was like the rain knew this was somebody it didn’t want to touch, something as natural as water didn’t belong on something unnatural as this man. 

A car pulled up at the warehouse on the other side of the block. The man watched with his Amber eyes locked on the person who got out. The person was much younger than he was, but looked so much older. He smiled when the person walked into the building, choosing to wait and watch, for that is what he knew best, waiting, biding his time. 

Gerard Argent was a careful man, he knew about dangers of the world that normal people didn’t, but the next evil he would meet would even fool him. Argent set the code on the Hunters Headquarters, he didn’t expect company and the only other person in here was a woman named Monroe. He didn’t particular like or distrust her in either way, but as they had a single goal of ridding Beacon Hills, and then the wilder world of the Supernatural he tolerated her -for now, until she served her usefulness, then? Maybe he would have to dispose of her too, but not before she took out Scott McCall.  
Alarm set, Argent entered the head office room. Monroe was there as expected, monitoring the CCTV around the town.

“How is our werewolf problem?” He rumbled to her, his voice was starchy, it matched his personality. 

“The same” Monroe didn’t speak to him much, he was there just to guide her, but he always had the last word on what her plans should be. 

Behind them, a screen went blank without them noticing.  
He had done enough watching, he had grown tired of it. He strolled across the path, towards the warehouse, he looked out of place among the buildings, something about him seemed off, as if he belonged to another time, another world entirely. He smiled as the door opened for him, nobody was there, but it swung open to admit him as if there were somebody there waiting for him. As he walked, the light seemed to dim, a coldness spread, his Amber eyes seemed to glow through the dim light. Up ahead he heard voices, then silent clicking as fingers ran over keyboard keys.  
Argent noticed him first. He came from out the shadows themselves, like he was one with them. Argent pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man

“Oh put that down” The intruder cooed in an oily voice “There is no need for that dear sir” 

“Who are you?” Argent asked, the old man may be old, but there was something about him that told of all the battles he had won against werewolves and more.

“A simple man of no consequence” He smiled and bowed his head. 

Monroe frowned, something about this man was too theatrical, too rehearsed. The man’s very appearance was off, like he had just walked out of a fantasy world. His hair was red violet, his eyes Amber. He didn’t look totally human, and his clothes? Monroe had never seen anybody dress that way before, not even in a renaissance style. What appeared to be a giant bird’s wing hung off his left arm. He also had a fedora on his head and a red scarf around his neck that clashed oddly with the rest of his outfit. He looked utterly absurd. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, reaching for the gun by her side

“Please, let us have a civil chat, without guns though, I do not like them” The man replied “My name is Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim. Don’t worry if you have not heard of such place, I dare say many have around here. I have come to propose a solution to a certain unfortunate problem we both have. I propose we work together, for our mutual benefit” 

“And how can we possibly help each other” Argent asked, his eyes narrowed, gun still raised

“Well” Ardyn paused “I understand you are having a werewolf problem and I know just the Hunter and his friends who won’t ever stop until the things they are tasked to kill are dead. I also know about how you want nothing more than to see these beasts destroyed, looking like children or not. Where I am from, I am also trying to get rid of something that has no place here, a prince. It would be such a terrible shame if the young dashing and most popular young Prince and heir to the throne was seen to be slaying young and innocent people. Why it would be so terrible his people would never trust him again, never love him again. Why they would demand his head, after all, his own father died in such terrible, tragic circumstances, it would be terrible if the prince was also accused of that too. A terrible, terrible thing.” Ardyn smiled, it made his features look even more colder. 

“A prince?” Argent asked, the old man looked unconvinced 

“A prince indeed” Ardyn replied “But also a renowned Hunter, he and his friends never turn down a hunt if that hunt was something endangering lives. Do you understand? He won’t back down until it’s all destroyed. So, if this hunt took the form of young people that would not defer him, and how tragic it would be, to go from the People’s Prince to the most hated, the slayer of defenceless children.  
I will bring the Prince here. You bring the wolves. Do we have a deal?”  
Ardyn already knew the agreement had been reached, he could feel it in the air.

“Deal” Argent said.


	2. Chapter 2

“You have to see this yourself” 

The woman pulled down the sheet, underneath was a body as expected, but

“Where did the insides go to?” Scott asked his mother, as she recovered the body

“What’s why I phoned you” Melissa McCall looked at her son “All of them were found like this, their insides all gone. At first, I thought Wendigos, but they would eat the whole body, while these are fully intact, no teeth marks, just gaping holes and no insides. The heart, ribs, kidneys, liver, even the intestines are all gone” 

Scott felt sick, his strong senses picking up the smell of decay. He forced himself to lift the sheet up and look at the arm 

“Are all the other bodies grey with these marks on too?” He asked. Melissa nodded

“Every single one, which makes me thing this wasn’t a werewolf attack either” 

Scott looked down at the arm again.

“It’s like the sacrifices, 3-fold death, is this from a sacrifice do you think?” Melissa pushed the table back into the wall and closed the door.   
“I hope not” 

Scott walked out of the morgue, pleased to be away from there. For an eighteen-year-old, he had seen far too much of an inside of a morgue, he had even been in one of those cupboards before, he wasn’t too keen to think about that.   
His phone beeped. He looked at it

‘Another attack! At the School’

It was Liam, another werewolf from his pack. Scott stopped for a second to clear his head. People were dying again, he knew it would be down to him and his pack to stop it, it always came down to him and his pack, that was his job as protector of Beacon Hills. Taking a deep breath, Scott walked out the hospital and kicked his dirt bike into gear and sped off to the school.   
He crossed paths with a dark car going the other way, it looked like a cool car, something Derek Hale would drive, for a second Scott looked at it, expecting to see his old friend driving, but it wasn’t him, just three guys driving past. Watching the car turn in his mirror, Scott headed to the school to meet Liam. 

The dark car made its way down a road, it was just passing through town, the people inside heading somewhere else. The man driving was young, his dark blonde hair spiked up at the front, his gloved hands on the wheel, eyes taking in everything around him with speed, noting everything with green intelligent eyes. The male in the passenger seat was leaning half over the car door, his light golden blonde hair blowing in the breeze, his blue eyes screamed of youth and the smile on his face could light up the dark side of the moon. Something caught his attention and in a flash, he had pulled out a camera and took a picture. He admired the shoot for a second before being pulled back forcibly by the man in the back, seconds later another car drove past where the boy’s head had been seconds before.

“Will you be more careful!” The man in the back shouted.

“Sorry”   
The blonde sat in his chair, took a deep breath and pulled a face. Told off, again. Great. Way to make his confidence take a blow. He wondered again why was he here? 

The man in the back was – there was no other word for it – big. His arms spoke their own tale of countless days of working out. He had a scar on his face that told another story. He was tall and strong. His dark hair and eyes both watching around him. He was looking out for trouble, looking out for Prompto in the front and making sure he wasn’t doing anything stupid again, but mostly he was looking out for trouble. He turned his head left and took in the most important thing in his life. 

Another boy was there, hidden from sight, slumped over in his seat. His slow breathing making barely any noise over the whisper quite car engine. His black hair falling in his face. The car went over a pothole, but the boy didn’t stir. He seemed to be completely knocked out, but he was just sleeping. Gladio rolled his eyes, he had known Noctis since the prince was a child, a spoilt child, but Gladio liked him after he got to know him better, as they both grew, their friendships got stronger. Noctis could sleep through anything, even the end of the world. For now, Noctis was out of sight of anybody outside the car, something Gladio liked. Being the Kings’ Shield was demanding work, babysitting and training. 

BANG

None of them seen the arrow fired from the crossbow hit the tire.   
Gladio knew a knife.   
Prompto looked around wide eyed and Ignis pulled over as the car slowed to a stop, bringing the car to rest by the side of the road.   
Putting his hazard lights on, Ignis got out. Prompto followed, curiosity bringing him out to see for himself what had happened. Ignis ran a hand through his dark blonde hair as he pulled an arrow head from the wheel, the pole had broken off. Gladio was on guard at once, standing protectively over Noctis, who was still asleep.  
Shaking the prince awake, Gladio summoned his sword, it appeared from light, then formed in his hand. 

“We got trouble” He grumbled. 

Noctis opened his eyes. He looked up and the light reflected off his blue eyes, the blue was unreal, so strong and deep in colour, with a turn of his hand a sword appeared in his hand, he leaped over the car door without opening it, walking around to stand by Prompto’s side as Ignis examined the arrow.

“It seems we were hit by an arrow of some kind. I see an inscription but none that resembled any house from Niflheim” Ignis held it up to the light to examining it closer.

“Must be the Empire” Noctis spoke, he closed his arms and scowled, looking up and down the street with sharp eyes that had seen so much trouble before. 

“Somebody is approaching. Act with caution” Ignis advised. 

Noctis looked up, an old man was walking towards them.

“I am so sorry my dear sirs, to whom does this car belong too? I am afraid I made a terrible mistake and damaged your car” 

Noctis let out a dry laugh “You think so- “

“The car belongs to us” The bigger man answered, he spoke calm, but he was alert “Why were you firing arrows at our car?”

“It was a mistake made by my young friend over there” The old man nodded towards a young boy, his dark eyes looking slightly to the side.

“He thought he had seen one of our targets. An honest mistake and one that I feel most terrible about, for I am his supervisor but wasn’t watching him closely. I will pay to have it fixed of course. It may take a day I’m afraid, but I will pay for accommodation in the meantime, my name is Gerard” 

“We are very appreciative for that” Ignis responded.

Gladio was still frowning, he opened his mouth to speak but Prompto spoke first.

“People in this town shoot arrows at each other?” He asked. 

Gerard looked at him, his gaze very serious

“Not at people, but monsters that look like people. This town, it’s overrun in them. We are trying to stop them, bringing out the wolves of war to meet these monsters in battle” 

Noctis just looked at him. 

“Monsters?” He asked, “Like Demons?” 

Gerard’s eyes sparkled “Worse my boy, these are shapeshifters. They look human, but they are as little human as the devil himself and we need all the help we can get to dispose of them. Killing is their only purpose in life” 

Gladio thought for a moment “Do you commission hunts here? We could lend a hand, be boring waiting around for the car to be fixed” 

Gerard smiled.

“We need all the help we can get. Come with me. I will explain better at our HQ”


	3. Chapter 3

“Mason, put it in the shower, nobody will see it”

“It’s a shower… in a high school locker room. Somebody is going to see it!”

“Then Corey can hold his hand? Nobody will see if they are invisible”

“I’m not touching the body!” 

“Keep your voice down” 

Scott opened the door and made his way around the benches and lockers and turned the corner, four pairs of eyes looked up at him in surprise, they had been too busy talking to hear him arrive 

“Is this it?” He asked, one of the boys nodded, he had brown hair and blue eyes, there was something a little wild about him. He looked young, his hair spiked up at the front, but a wildness about him, as though he couldn’t be tamed, although he was trying to be. 

“Yeah” Liam spoke “We found him like this. He was in the gym, still laying on the weight bench, just with his arms hanging down, at first I thought he was just talking a rest until I noticed- “

“He’s all blue” Mason answered.   
The other boy Corey was standing slightly away from them, leaning against the wall looking rather sick. Mason smiled at Corey in a way that spoke of intimacy, caring for the way he is uncomfortable around a body.

Scott knelt over the body, looking at the strange white marks all over the body 

“It could be a Druid again” He said. 

There was movement behind him as a black wolf with white paws walked up behind him, it had been sniffing around in the gym next door to the locker room. 

“Did you find anything Theo?” Liam asked the wolf, however it wasn’t a wolf no more, in its place sat a naked teenager who was clearly at ease with being exposed around these people, as if he did it often.

“Yeah. You should go in and check yourself. Something smells in there, something really bad. I’ve never smelt anything like that before” 

Theo started redressing, throwing a light hoodie over his head and pulling jeans up. He and Scott looked slightly older than the other three, who still had a childish look about them still.   
Scott stood up and went into the room that connected the gym. His skin felt like it was crawling, there was a strange smell in here for sure, something that smelt… wrong. 

“We should talk to Deaton” Scott came back into the room “Theo is right, something is not right” 

“What do we do about the body?” Corey asked, not even looking at it

“I’ll ring Stiles’ fathers, he can get it out of here and to the hospital, my mom is looking over at another right now” 

None of them noticed the door to the coach’s office was ajar, nor did they see a phone pointing at them, the camera silently snapping pictures of them standing around a body. Nor did they notice it when the woman holding it recorded them dragging the body into the room. Monroe smiled, the man named Ardyn really said it would work as planned. She didn’t believe him at first, his ideas seemed impractical, too much relied on coincidence, but so far everything he proposed had happened, just as he had said it would. 

 

“Oh Em Gee, this is AWESOME!” Prompto’s eyes lit up as he took in row after row of guns. “Great range of wears here” He ran his finger over a crossbow “Oooh Noct, can we buy some, can we, can we Noct?” 

“I don’t know, are they for sale?” Noctis asked 

“Of course. I am a licenced arms dealer” The old name named Gerard answered. He handed Noctis over a gun. “Try it out. We have a practice area out back”

“Thanks” Noctis said, then handed the gun back “But I’m more a sword person” 

“A beautiful blade, yas, I understand” Gerard handed it to Prompto who dashed out into the training room the moment the weapon was in his hand. 

“So, what’s this hunt you have for us?” Gladio asked, leaning against a table. Noctis came over to stand by him, his blue eyes on the old man as if trying to read him.

“Werewolves” The old man said “Shapeshifters, people who look very much human but are animals at heart” 

As the spoke, a young woman entered the room, her skin was dark, her hair up in a bun. She had a yellow cardigan over a long top with leggings.

“Monroe will tell you more, she is a survivor of a savage attack, a pioneer in rallying the people of this town into fighting back against these beasts. I will bring your friend back in”   
He got up and walked the way Prompto headed. 

“Last year, I was teaching at the school when something attacked me” Monroe looked at each of the three guys as she spoke “The people in this town are split in half, between the people who are Supernatural and the people who know about the Supernatural and will do anything to protect them. This includes our law enforcement, our hospitals, our schools. The other part of the town is made up of the people willing to stand up to these monsters and put them down. Last year I was involved in such an attack, right at the school. The law enforcers who were meant to help me lied to me, told me it was an animal attack. The hospital said the same. It’s always an animal attack in this town. Only the animals here are ones that look human. Again, and again, the lives of normal citizens are placed lower than these monsters, anything to keep the secret, but no longer, we’re fighting back” 

She handed them pictures. Noctis took them and looked, pulling a face as he saw the gory content of the pictures. He handed them to the man named Ignis, who then handed them to Gladio.

“Oh, lemme see” The blonde had returned “What the hell did that!” he handed the pictures back to Monroe, who placed them back on the table

“That was my stomach and back, after I was attacked. As you can see, the bones were on display. I laid there on the floor of a school bus, hiding under the bodies of my co-workers and I was lied too, the truth covered up and more people died, all because this town is corrupt and killers are deemed more important than their victims” 

She then reached over to her bag and brought out a folder with more pictures.

“This was taken today at the school”

She handed them another set of pictures. It showed four boys dragging somebody by their arms and feet, it seemed to be shot from a locker room. Another picture showed three boys, but there was now also a wolf walking out of the door. Another photo was zoomed up on the body. Then the boys were joined by another boy.

“That’s their leader. He is the Alpha” Monroe spoke “The most dangerous of all. This killing took place today, I was in there as I work at the school. This happens almost every day, another body, another killing. They don’t care what time of day, they kill and kill and nobody is safe” 

Noctis looked at the body, it looked blue with strange marks all over it

“Why does it look like that?” He asked, something bothered him about that, something pulling at a memory, had he seen something like this before? 

“We don’t know, we think they do that when they bite, a sort of reaction some people have” 

“That is why we need all the help we can get”

The old man had come back in, he looked at the four boys in front of him

“You look like you know your stuff, we could use your help in clearing up these vermin once and for all” 

Noctis looked at Ignis and Gladio for their options  
“Wanna bash some heads in?” he asked.

The large man smiled “You know it, I’m in”

“Ooooh, head bashing!” Prompto beamed 

“As my apologies for allowing my prodigy to break your car, allow me to reimburse your troubles by giving you all a free weapon. You will need them to take down these beasts” 

Ignis nodded his head “That is generous of you, thank you” 

Noctis said nothing. The Prince was still trying to read the old man.

“Can I have that one?” Prompto asked, pointing to a large Harpoon.

 

“I don’t like him” Noctis said, stubbornly crossing his arms, his handsome face looking rather sour “There’s something about him, he makes my skin crawl. Did you guys notice?” He started pacing the room “He’s like slimy, he was just staring at me the entire time he spoke. I don’t like it” 

He jumped up on the bed and brought his knees up, his shoes were on the bed but he didn’t seem to think anything about it

“Your highness, your shoes” Ignis spoke, looking up over his glasses sternly at Noctis from the paper he was reading. Noctis put his feet off the bed and back on the ground without second though, as if he had been getting schooled how to behave like a Prince since day one, which of course he had. 

Gladio snorted a laugh “Prince Charmless” 

“He asked me what my surname was, he seemed to laugh when I told him it was Argentum” Prompto remarked 

“That could be because he has a very similar name himself. Argentum is Latin for Silver after all” Ignis spoke “The same family name almost” 

“Yeah, but I was adopted” Prompto reminded him. 

“He’s creepy” Noctis muttered

“Let’s just help them with this hunt, then we can get out of town” Gladio came over with some cards and started shuffling them “These creatures need taking care of, sounds like the town people need our help” 

“They’re certainly out of their depth” Ignis responded, laying a card down on the table

“But how do we even know who is human and who isn’t if they all look the same?” Prompto asked, trying to peek on Noctis’ cards

“Yeah how? Head bashing, car fixed, out of town and away from Grandfather Creep” Noctis moved his cards away from Prompto and pushed his best friend’s head away with his hand. “Now now!” He spoke. All four of them laughed and played their game of cards well into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Her dream started normal enough, she was stood in the school hallway.   
It was dark.   
The doors leading outside were right in front of her, she could see the Beacon Hills Cyclone’s logo on the wall just behind the glass in the doors. A lacrosse stick leaned up against the wall beside her, she turned and touched it, picking it up she felt the soft netting around the top.   
Her fingers were wet, she looked down and seen blood running down her arm from the stick. The netting was full of blood.   
She dropped it. She fell backwards into the wall as a figure appeared at the end of the hallway.   
He was stood part in darkness, but he seemed to be as dark as the night itself. His eyes glowed red. The door outside opened and another figure came in, this one she knew. His boots, his jacket, his hair. His eyes also started glowing red, but his power was different to the other boy’s. More animal like. He growled. The other boy blinked, an electric blue light as something flew forwards, the blade running the second figure through as the first appeared from nowhere to be standing over him.  
She screamed. 

And screamed, and screamed until her bedroom light came on.

“LYDIA!” Her mother shouted 

“Scott… Scott” Lydia stuttered “He’s in danger” 

Mrs Martin looked at her daughter “He’s fine, and I’m sure Scott can look after himself, he has an entire pack surrounding him and- Lydia, what are you doing?” 

Lydia had pulled back the covers and had started getting dressed  
“I’m going to warn him” She said “I need to warn him, he is in danger, somebody is going to kill him” 

Mrs Martin walked towards her daughter and touched her arm   
“Lydia, it’s 2:15 in the morning, Scott won’t be awake at this time, you just had a nightmare hunny, go back to sleep”

“Mom, we both know they aren’t just ordinary nightmares” Lydia picked up her bag. “I won’t be long” 

“Lydia”   
Her mother protested, but knew nothing would stop Lydia now. She left her bedroom and walked downstairs, got into her car and drove through the quite town streets, her arms shaking from what she had just seen. Was that another Alpha fighting Scott? The red eyes indicated it so, but the sword confused her, was that magic? No such swords existed that glowed blue and ran people through.  
She checked her reflection in the mirror.   
There was a car behind her, she looked at it. It was a pretty impressive car, a convertible with its roof down which she thought was odd as it was raining, the number plate was RHS-113. She focused on it, it seemed to draw in her attention. Her old boyfriend Jackson would like that car, it was a Quartz Regalia. Big, flashy, expensive. 

Headlights and a horn.  
She slammed the breaks on as the car in front of her swerved around to miss her. She had drifted onto the other side of the road. She looked behind but could only see the car she almost hit. The car she had been looking at had vanished as if it was never there.   
Trying not to shake, she set back off and pulled up outside her Alpha’s house. All the lights were off as she expected, Scott would be asleep. She tried their backdoor and let herself into the house. She went up the stairs to where Scott slept and opened his door.

“Scott” She called, turning on the light.

Scott opened his eyes, shielding them from the light. 

“Lydia?” He asked.   
He sat up slowly, leaning back on his pillows, his dark brown hair all messy, his brown eyes looking at her still half closed. He looked at her. 

“What did you see?” He asked. They all knew of Lydia’s power, bring able to see death before it happened.

“I seen you. You were at the school and there was somebody with you” Lydia sat down on Scott’s bed as Scott sat next to her.

“Did you see who it was?” Scott asked “Was it Theo? Gerard?” 

Lydia shook her head “None of them. I think it was another Alpha. They had red eyes and I think it was a male” 

“Deucalion? Scott asked, the only other Alpha they knew.

“It was too dark, but this person used magic or something. They threw something, or flew. They ran you through with a sword” 

Scott blinked.   
Lydia realized how stupid she sounded.

“It could have just been a dream”

Scott shook his head again   
“No. We know it’s not just dreams Lydia” He touched her hand to reassure her “You’ve helped us so many times, I believe you. We’ve beaten so much more than this before, we’ll find out what this is and stop it. Just like we’ve stopped so many others” 

“I also seen a car. It was on the road and then it was gone” Lydia closed her eyes and tried to remember the plates, but she couldn’t. 

“We’ll work this out in the morning” Scott told her, he could see she looked tired.

“I feel this is all connected, the bodies, this person in my vision. Its connected” She muttered. 

 

Across the town, some people weren’t sleeping.

“I would hear what your views are on our esteemed royal guests” Ardyn picked up his glass of wine as he spoke.

“I see the Prince is somebody loyal to his friends, who would do anything for them. Him and his friends always want to save the day” Gerard spoke, his voice rumbling out with hatred “He is just like Scott McCall. I also don’t like how one of them shares my family’s name, regardless of the spelling. To be an Argent means honour and that boy is not worth having my family’s legacy” 

Ardyn had a strange look on his face “You don’t know half of that boy’s backstory. Best you don’t. It would infuriate you more. Poor little Prompto has skeletons in his closet. ”  
Ardyn drank. He placed his glass back down and spun the wine around the glass.

“Noctis, he will not stop, he will always push on fighting the darkness, to allow ‘good’ to prevail” Ardyn smiled “Pity if he were to be led after the wrong sort of evil” 

“Just make sure he kills Scott McCall, that is all I care about” Gerard threw something into the fireplace behind him, a fire roared into life.

“It would be most amusing if they both ended up killing each other, like a tragic play” Ardyn mused. “Would make my life so much simple”


	5. Chapter 5

The phone alarm went off, like it does every day, at 6am.

“Ugh” came a little moan from under the sheets. 

Ignis already was up, Gladio had joined him after getting washed and was already making the coffee. 

“Come on” Ignis said, walking past the second double bed in the room. 

With a groan Prompto sat up, his blonde hair all in his face as he rubbed his eyes. He sat there just looking at the two older boys, blinking hard he turned his head to the right and nudged the lump beside him. 

“Ugh” 

Prompto got out of bed slowly, but there was no other sign of life. He reached over to tap the sheets again.

“Ugh” 

Gladio walked around the bed. Threw the covers back and dragged Noctis up into a sitting position by his arm. Noctis’ head flopped down on his chest.

“Ugh” 

Prompto started tapping his face. Noctis blindly swotted at him like a cat.

“Good morning Princess” Gladio said, lifting Noctis’ head up and opening his eye lids. 

“Ugh” 

“It’s the same each morning, your highness, you should really aim to get an earlier night’s rest. You will feel so much refreshed in the mornings”

“Coffee” Noctis groaned, falling backwards back into the pillows. “When are we heading out to hunt the wolves?” He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“Gerard said he was sending an envoy over at eight am” Ignis answered “We should aim to be punctual for when they arrive”

“Why so early” Noctis had his eyes closed again

“Just get up, Princess” Gladio messed his already messed up hair.   
Noctis scowled at him. 

At 8am, there was a knock on the door. A boy stood there, he was slightly younger than Noctis and Prompto. He was handsome, his brown eyes, dark hair and tanned skin clashed oddly with Noctis’ pale complexion. They recognized him as the shooter who broke their car.

“Monroe sent me to collect you” He had a crossbow over his arm. “I’m Gabe”   
He looked curious at Noctis. If this really was a prince, he wasn’t too impressive. He just looked like a normal young person and rather scrawny. Gabe imagined he would have more muscle, he also noticed he was taller than the Prince.   
His blonde friend looked more toned, however he looked sickly, his eyes puffy and slightly swollen.   
His friend was even smaller than the Prince.   
The other guy looked more like a teacher than a fighter and was dressed even like a teacher, but at least the last man looked like a fighter, he was twice the size of Gabe and tall. He looked useful in a fight.   
Gabe wasn’t impressed, in his eyes this lot were about the same usefulness as Nolan, the other boy who hung around the Hunters, and he wasn’t useful much either. Scott McCall wouldn’t take these three as serious threats.

“You don’t have any weapons?” Gabe asked, looking around the room and noticing there was nothing there.

“Ooooh, we have them” The blonde smiled, as if in the known on some secret joke

“Right here” The prince said. He raises right arm and moved it to towards his left arm, then pulled back. A blue light, then he was holding a blade in his hand. Gabe has seen many weapons lately, but he had to admit the sword was impressive. The blonde rolled his hand and a gun appeared in his hand. 

“How did you do that?” He asked, genuinely interested.

“With the power of Kings” Noctis said. 

Gabe wasn’t too impressed at the lack of a clear answer. 

 

Scott opened the door to the library. It was a weekend so the place was empty apart from the people in front of him.   
Liam, Mason, Corey, Theo, Lydia, Stiles and Malia. His Pack. They were sitting around a table, a book in the middle. Scott walked towards them.

“We can’t find anything in here that matches the bodies” Mason said, he was holding out the bestiary they often referred to. “Those marks on the body, there aren’t from Hellhound, Werewolf, Wendigo, it seems to be something else, I’ve looked through this book and there’s no pictures that match whatever this is” Mason looked up from the pictures he was holding, it showed a body with the strange marks. “It’s like life was sucked out of them” 

Liam pulled a face “what even does that?” 

They all looked at Scott. 

“I don’t know, Deaton is just as stumped as we are, he hasn’t seen anything like this before, but we have a clue to go on” He smiled at Lydia “Lydia had a vision last night. It showed something with red eyes, maybe another Alpha. I think if we find this person, we find what has been killing these people” 

Stiles lifted his arms up   
“That’s good Scotty, but what if this person IS the killer. I don’t think I’d want a chat with it ‘hey there! Are you the killer?’ oh no he killed me too” 

Scott rolled his eyes, it was down to the loyalty of friendship that he didn’t say anything back when Stiles was being sarcastic. 

“I didn’t say anything about talking” Scott said simply. “I will try to talk to it, but it may be not in the mood for a chat, if it isn’t, we take it down” 

He left out the part Lydia has also seen, the part where it killed him. He didn’t want to worry them.   
His phone rang, he looked at the caller ID

“Hi Mom” Scott said 

“Scott, listen, there is no sign of anything medically wrong with these people, other than all their organs are gone. Whatever got them Scott, I don’t think this is natural. There’s no claw marks, no wounds… it’s just like they stop breathing by themselves and started decomposing right away” 

Scott hung up. The others were listening, they could hear what his mother said with their sensitive hearing.

“What do we do Scott?” Malia asked, she was naturally the closest to Scott.

“We find this thing, and we take it down”


	6. Chapter 6

‘Well, I thought doing a hunt with these guys would be more fun’ Noctis thought, his hand resting on his head, looking out of the window. He was almost dozing off.

Next to him, Prompto yawned. 

“How much longer?” Gladio asked. 

“I don’t know, they will come out when they are ready” Gabe said.

They were sitting in the car that belonged to Noctis. It was finally fixed and right now they had parked up

“Shall we go in and fish them out?” Prompto asked “I’m bored just sitting here” 

Gabe held his tongue. He knew the way these hunters worked was not the way the Beacon Hills hunters worked. 

“Come on, let’s go in, let’s go in!” Prompto’s eyes flashed with excitement. 

“We wait. The last thing we want is to startle the werewolves before we are ready” 

 

It got dark outside.   
Scott and the others were still looking for clues as to what was killing people. 

“Shall we call it a day for now?” Liam asked, his eyes tired.

“Yeah” Corey said, “I’m pretty tired.”

“Ok, if we think of anything, ring” Scott stood up.

“I’ll call my dad, see if there’s any more unreported deaths at the sheriff station” Stiles pulled out his phone and started dialling his father. 

Scott waited for the other pack members to join in and then together they walked out of the library. Pushing open the door to the library they entered the parking lot

“SCOTT!” Lydia shouted. 

Scott stopped, he looked around at Lydia

“It’s the car Scott” 

He looked around, but couldn’t see anything, then headlights blinded him. Squinting through the blinding white light the headlights made, he seen people get out of the car.   
Liam growled, his eyes flashed gold as he transformed, Theo, forever in sync with Liam did the same by his side, Malia stayed by Scott’s side, moving between him and Lydia to better protect Lydia, Stiles, Mason and Corey. Corey touched Mason arm, ready to make them both invisible should the need arise.   
One person stood closer to them, Scott looked at him through his fingers. He didn’t understand why the lights were so bright, it was as if they had been modified to be extra bright just to keep supernaturals busy. Liam wasn’t even looking at the people, he had his eyes shut tight against the light.   
The person closest to them had his head slightly to the side, he seemed to be waiting for something, Scott got the idea he was watching them. Scott’s eyes flashed red as he shifted. He recognized Gabe and his crossbow and knew at once these were hunters. And Scott had enough of hunters. He growled. 

As Scott watched, another figure moved closer and seemed to whisper into the first figure’s ear. For a second, Scott got a good look at him.   
He was a boy. Slightly a little older, maybe very late Teens to early twenties. His jet-black hair falling in strands down his face, framing his eyes which were so blue. It reminded Scott of the sea. His eyes met Scott’s, then he wasn’t there. Scott blinked and looked around, he had vanished.   
At the same time, gun shots rang out. Scott automatically jumped down at the ground. There was a scream. A horrific scream from somebody he knew.   
He turned to see Stiles, his body torn open with bullet wounds.


	7. Chapter 7

With a roar of rage, Scott fully let go, he wanted the one who had shot Stiles. He could still hear Stiles’ heartbeat so knew he wasn’t dead. Scott’s eyes landed on the person who held the gun. It was another boy, shorter than him, with light blonde hair. He was cheering. 

“Da da daa, da daa daaa, bom do bom do do ah” 

“Sounds like you’re having fun” A third person remarked, while running at Malia with a sword. Malia clawed at him.

Scott ran at him, he seen the blonde-haired guys eyes’ go wide when he saw Scott coming at him, he raised the gun and fired. Scott dodged them. He fired again. Scott jumped out of the way and closed the distance between him and the boy. His claws out stretched, his mouth opened wide. Prompto opened his mouth to scream for help when-  
WOOOOSH 

The black-haired boy appeared from nowhere. Scott was thrown backwards. There was a stinging burning sensation in his arm. The boy had slashed him with some dangers. Scott got up and roared, but in a blink the boy had gone again. Scott looked around for him before he was thrown back on the floor again, the boy was on top of him, a gloved hand holding his head down as a glowing sword was lined up with his heart.   
There was movement and a wolf jumped onto the boy on top of Scott and started biting him. The boy yelped in pain

“NOCT!” 

The blonde shouted, he ran toward, shooting at the wolf, bringing something out of his pocket and pressed it to Noctis who glowed for a second before getting up, seemingly completely healed. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and kicked the wolf, before doing a backflip over the blonde boy. He took out his sword and the blonde boy spun around it as if they had been trained to do that. Scott ducked as bullets rained all around them. He saw a bullet hitting Malia. Heard her roaring.  
They were getting beaten. 

The black-haired boy had vanished again, Scott couldn’t see anything due to the car headlights. Gabe shot an arrow over his head and he got an idea. He ran towards Gabe who tried to stand his ground, Scott punched him in the nose and took his crossbow. Firing it at the car he took out the lights. He could see again without his eyes burning. 

“That was my dad’s car you just damaged” Came a voice right behind him. It surprised Scott, for it didn’t sound cold. It was low, musical and hinted at an accent that Scott had never heard before. Scott turned. The boy was right there, inches away from him. Cool fury in his face   
“My dad’s car” He spoke.   
Scott could tell that touched a nerve with the boy

“What’s up? Can’t afford your own car?” Scott asked him. 

He didn’t know why he wanted to agitate this boy more, but if it stopped him from doing his vanishing act maybe Scott could take him. He looked much smaller than Scott up close. 

“I have my own car” The boy moved his hand and a sword appeared. 

Scott lunged at him, he knocked the boy over. The two ended up having a scuffle on the floor. Scott trying to keep his arms down to stop him from raising the weapon. The boy lifted his legs and kicked out at Scott. Scott gasped in pain then-  
The boy wasn’t there. He wasn’t invisible like what Corey could do, he wasn’t there at all. Scott looked around for him.   
He fell to the floor.   
The boy had jumped on him from a height. Somehow it was like he was teleporting. 

“What are you!” Scott demanded “Why are you with the Hunters if you’re Supernatural?” 

The boy hit him “The prince of pain” 

“Your highness, enough with this riffraff, finish them” Ignis shouted to him

“With pleasure” He smiled down at Scott and lifted the dagger up high. 

 

A scream.   
Noctis was flung backwards, as were Gladio, Prompto and Ignis, they hit the floor hard.  
Lydia was stood over Scott

“Come on! Get up” She shouted. She helped Scott to his feet and they ran back into school 

“Stiles?” Scott asked

Lydia shook her head   
“I don’t know, Corey and Mason have taken him to the hospital, they got out invisible. What are we going to do? These other hunters Gerard have got are strong” 

“They have powers of their own” Scott said. His ribs burned “The black-haired boy, he can fly or something” 

“Not fly” Lydia panted, opening a classroom door and toppling into the room “It’s his blade. He was using it somehow, he was throwing it and then showing up elsewhere”

“Then we get the blade away from him” Scott winched in pain “I think my ribs are broken” 

Theo came staggering in, it looked like he had been shot too. He was half holding Malia up who was full of blood

“That big guy… got a big sword” She was bend double, holding her side. Scott saw a lot of blood.

Liam was sitting on the floor near the door, blood on his face “I can’t hear anything” He whispered. “I don’t think they followed” 

“Who were those people?” Lydia asked 

“I don’t know” Scott answered, “One of them called that boy ‘Your highness’ and he called himself a prince of pain”

Theo snorted.   
Everybody looked at him

“What? I mean it’s a bit vein, right?”

“Theo, shut up” Liam groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ooooh look, the battle begins” Came a cheerful voice. 

In another car at the other side of the car lot sat Ardyn, Gerard and Monroe

“I wonder who shall win? I hope it ends on a draw with both sides defeated” He went on.

Monroe breathed out of her nose, this guy was starting to grind on her nerves. His oily voice was suffocating. Gerard didn’t seem to have any such feelings. He was enjoying this very much. Whatever this eccentric man’s problems were with this sorry excuse of a Prince, it didn’t involve him, but if it meant the outcome would result in Scott McCall’s death, then so be it. 

“Oh, look there, Noctis has met one of those animals, that looked painful. I do hope our little Prince is ok” Ardyn mused. He was waving his fingers in front of his face.

“That werewolf has the power of shifting fully into a wolf” Gerard told him. 

“He’s not a werewolf, but an abomination, even on their level” Monroe spoke from the back of the car. “A mixed breed” 

Ardyn smiled at that, something sparked in his memory of half humans, half demons.   
“Likewise, where I am from, we have something like that” He smiled more as he watched Prompto firing his gun. 

 

The doors to the school opened. It was dark inside, no sign of any lights. 

“So dark” Noctis muttered

“Illuminate!” Prompto said, clicking the light into power on his clothes.

“You’re such a nerd” Noctis smiled at him. 

Gladio and Ignis came in behind them, both with their weapons drawn. 

“Which way?” Gladio asked

“Onwards, and proceed with caution. I have a feeling these creatures are planning an ambush” Ignis drew out knifes. 

“Some hunt” Noctis rubbed his hair out of his eyes “Not only do they look human, but they have human intelligence. It’s creepy” 

“Do you think we can still cook them?” Prompto asked. Noctis snorted. 

“Mmmm flesh” Gladio agreed

“Medium or rare?” Noctis joined in

“Yuck!! Guys I was joking!” Prompto protested

“Don’t be frivolous now. We’re here to put a stop to these killings” Ignis said, putting an end to the joking. “Then we can get on to the task at hand that really matters”

Noctis’ eyes seemed to grow sadder at that.   
“Yeah. Iggy is right. We get this done and carrying on returning home” 

They walked down the hall, looking at the doors on either side, pausing to check on each as they passed. They got to the end of the hall having found nothing.

“Up we go” Noctis said, heading to a staircase leading up to the first floor.

“If we took the Alpha out, do you think the others will just fall and die? Like they do in RPGs?” Promoto asked

“This isn’t a video game Prom, but worth a try” Noctis said. He though then of how much he wanted to play with Prompto later, then switched back into reality when he heard a noise up ahead. He pointed to his friends. 

“Look” Gladio leaned in “We split them up, take them out. Together they work as a pack, separate they are just lone wolves. We separate them. I will take the Alpha” 

Noctis shock his head “He’s fast. But I have a feeling I’m faster” 

“Ok, just be careful” Gladio told him. They walked on, this time going in different directions down the hall. 

 

Noctis went back downstairs, he could hear fighting upstairs. He leaned into the wall and waited. He had a feeling the werewolves were not all in here. Why run into a dead end with no way out if you were Supernatural and could get out? They also had the advantage of knowing this building, while Noctis and his friends didn’t. Surely, they would have found an exit and doubled back up to take them out from behind.   
He smiled.  
The door opened to his right, way down the hall.   
It was the Alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

Noctis could see his red eyes from where he stood, hidden behind the end of the lockers. Noctis had battled beasts before, but never one that looked human. He would never hurt another human, never mind somebody who was younger than him, but he had to remind himself of those pictures of dead bodies. He remembered his feelings toward other people he knew who were his enemies.   
Ravus … Loqi … Ardyn  
His blood boiled. This boy was just another to add to his list.   
He stepped out and faced the boy  
Scott faced Noctis. 

To him it was another hunter Gerard had sent after him and his friends. They had hurt Stiles, his best friends who was human, who couldn’t heal like the others. Scott felt anger inside of him, it threatened him, he wanted to lose control and rip this hunter to shreds.   
As he watched, something strange happened to the hunter he was facing, his eyes started glowing red.

“You’re an Alpha?” Scott asked, he couldn’t stop himself

Outside, the entire world seemed to be shaking, a giant rumble and lightning struck into the school itself. Scott ducked and ran to the side as a giant bolt missed him by inches. 

“What the…” Scott gasped. He got up to his feet and roared. 

Cold fury ran through him, it was pure hypocrisy. Argent was bringing in other supernaturals to fight Scott and his pack

“Why are you helping them!” Scott shouted. “They will only end up killing you and your friends. Any Supernatural. They don’t care if you’re good or bad, they will hunt you and your entire family” 

Noctis crossed his arms

“I’m not what you are” Noctis shouted at him. 

He drew his sword and threw it towards Scott. Scott jumped back and leaped up the wall. A second later Noctis appeared by his side, his sword outstretched. If Scott was still there he would have been ran through.   
Scott ran to a locker and pulled. The door came free. He then raised it high and hit Noctis over the top of his back. He fell down, winching in pain, but got back to his feet. He was so fast Scott noticed.   
Noctis turned and took a blow at Scott, who backflipped out of the way. Noctis quickly jumped on his blade and swung his body around and kicked Scott’s feet out from under him. Scott clawed at the boy’s legs, Noctis screamed and Scott jumped on top of him, knocking him to the floor, but then he was holding nothing as Noctis vanished from under him.   
Only to appear above him, holding his sword to Scott’s neck.

“Things like you cannot live!”   
The said, pushing his blade into Scott’s neck, making Scott back up   
“Always killing, just surviving to hurt people” His blue eyes seemed to burn bright, there was blood running down from his forehead. 

“Me and my friends aren’t like that” Scott said. 

“You are all like that” Noctis said “There’s no difference between you and the demons that come out at night only to kill people. I’ve seen the bodies you have left in your wake. I won’t let it continue” 

He stabbed the werewolf in the chest. He gasped. 

Noctis pulled his sword free, the werewolf wasn’t moving. He wondered how his friends were getting on. He looked down at the werewolf’s face. It had big fangs showing from its lips, fangs that could tear through bone. Giant claws on the hands, Noctis looked down at his leg, he could feel his warm blood running down his leg, his cut off pants ripped, the exposed skin just above his boots was slashed.   
He would need to heal that, it looked bad. Noctis looked at the werewolf’s face, the red eyes were glowing fainter and fainter.   
There was some black substance coming from his mouth, Noctis looked sideward. That was disgusting. It seemed they didn’t even have normal blood. 

 

The door opened behind him.

“Done here, we should go up and help the other two” Noctis said, still looking down at the creature. 

“Cool, well Ignis has slain one of them too. It put up a fight but he bested it”

Finally Noctis took his eyes off the werewolf and turned to face his best friend, of course Prompto would have come to find him. They had been best friends for years. Prompto would always come 

“Noctis, do you ever think about if they had families?” Prompto asked. 

The question made Noctis hesitate 

“Wouldn’t their families be werewolves too?” He asked. He wasn’t sure on Werewolf lore much, Iggy would know. 

“They had friends. Maybe even pets” Prompto was looking down at the boy. 

Noctis looked at him 

“Prom, they aren’t like us. They may look like us, but these are just the same as what we hunt back at home. Don’t be fooled by their appearance. I doubt any of them had pets”

“It’s just so sad Noctis” Prompto bent down and checked the boy, his head slumped to the side. “This boy had everything in front of him, his whole life, and now his life has been stomped out just because you went all homicidal” 

Noctis stepped back. His blood ran cold. 

Prompto stood up, his clothes changed, his blonde hair turned red violet and his blue eyes turned amber. 

 

“Ooh your Highness, what have you done!” Ardyn mocked.


	10. Chapter 10

“Ardyn!” Noctis spat. 

“Tut Tut. How ever will the people of Insomnia, and indeed the kingdom of Lucis, accept you as their King once it gets out you murdered all these innocent people and indeed this poor young boy at your feet” 

Noctis looked down at Scott.

“He really was innocent. In fact, he had been protecting this town until you killed him” Ardyn taunted “How did it feel to kill an innocent?” He asked.

Noctis swore, he flew at Ardyn with his sword, but Ardyn had vanished

“Come back you coward!” Noctis shouted. Ardyn had gone. 

Noctis crawled to the boy, he touched the wound. He tapped the boy’s face. Nothing. He checked for a pulse and felt a faint one.   
He pushed his hand into his jacket and pulled out a golden orange feather. He held it to the boy in front of him and crushed it into his body.  
Scott gasped and sat up. He shuffled back and drew his claws. Noctis was panting. He held his hand up as a silent ‘stop’ 

“It was a set up” Noctis panted “Your friends are in danger. I need to find my friends. There’s a man named Ardyn. He’s here, he’s dangerous”   
Noctis got up, his head injury made his head spin, his torn leg burned. He had used his last curative on Scott.   
“I’m sorry. He fooled us – Again!” Noctis tone was anger, Scott got the idea there was some history with this man. 

Noctis limped towards the stairs, Scott ran up behind him.

“What can I do?” Scott asked. Noctis clutched his head 

“I need to find my friends, stop them” Noctis said. He reached the top hallway, it was empty but sounds of fighting came from a classroom near them.

They ran in to find Prompto aiming his gun at Liam

“Oh, hi there opening!” He said gleefully, swinging his gun around on his finger before aiming at the youngest werewolf. He pressed the trigger. 

His bullet smashed the window.

Noctis held his wrist. He had done his little trick with his sword again. 

“We’ve been tricked” Noctis told him “Ardyn” 

The name clearly had a major impact on Prompto. He looked at Noctis, his blue eyes wide. 

“Where!” 

 

They dashed down the hall, they found Gladio bloody fighting Malia and Theo together, lucky none were seriously harmed. Ignis had gone after Lydia. 

Ignis pressed a healing remedy into Noctis’ arm, his cuts closed at once. He leaned again the wall, his head resting on the frame. 

“Does anybody want to explain what the hell is happening?” Lydia asked. 

The werewolves looked at Noctis.   
Prompto rubbed the back of his head, looking awkward. Ignis was placing with his hand on his chin, clearly thinking to himself. Gladio was stood still guarding Noctis in case the wolves attacked.

“It was Ardyn” Prompto said

“Who’s- “Scott began 

“He’s from our world, he has centuries worth of grudges against my family. He set us up, but he wasn’t alone. Some people you know, they must really hate you too, he’s working with them” Noctis said. 

“Wait, you said your world?” Liam looked confused

“It’s a long story” the man named Ignis said. 

“Who the hell are you people?” Liam asked 

“We’re the sort of people who bring the light back when darkness falls” Prompto said

Liam blinked. He had once said something like this himself to another human. 

“Does the name Gerard mean anything to you guys?” The larger man said

At once, Scott’s face showed anger

“Yeah. He’s a hunter, he takes down werewolves, any supernatural. People like my friends” 

“My dad’s car was hit with an arrow. We didn’t come here because we were hunting, we were just passing through” Noctis said. 

“Somebody made it so we will stay” Ignis said, placing two and two together “An ingenious set up” 

“We’ve been played for fools!” Gladio said. Crossing his arms

“How about we right some wrongs by head bashing the right people” Noctis said, his handsome face looking suddenly very dangerous.   
Prompto smiled

“Head bashing!”


	11. Chapter 11

Gerard, Monroe and Ardyn came together

“One werewolf, dead. One Prince about to be avenged by the wolf's pack, meaning one dead Prince, then the other wolves will be slain by Noct's friends” Ardyn took off his hat and mockingly bows “I believe our work is complete” 

Gerard looked at him and smiled “You’ve done very well. Taking out Scott McCall for us”

Ardyn looked at them both. He could kill them… but where would the fun be in that?

“Yes. Of course, the honour was all mine” He needed something to entertain him now Noctis was likely to be dead.

 

There was a woosing sound of something moving fast through the air.   
Noctis was standing behind Ardyn.   
Scott jumped down behind Gerard and Monroe.

“Sorry to break it to you, but your plan didn’t work” Scott smiled, flashing his red eyes. Noctis drew his sword in a blue light. 

“It seems you failed” Gerard said, looking at Ardyn. 

Ardyn looked at Noctis.   
Gladio, Prompto and Ignis joined him. On Scott’s side his pack were there. 

“Oooh dear, it seems my fun here didn’t work. Never mind, I will just take my fun elsewhere”   
Ardyn vanished. So did Monroe and Gerard. 

 

Noctis put his sword away

“Dammit” 

Scott looked where they had been “Where did he take them?” 

“Gralea” Noctis answered simply “The capital of the Niflheim Empire” 

“Where he makes his Demons” Gladio finished. 

Noctis closed his eyes and turned away

“So close”


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, the Regalia was parked by the road. The four of them had slept over at Scott McCall’s place. Judging by his mother’s response she was used to random strange people staying at her house. 

“I’m sorry, you know, for trying to kill you” Noctis grinned. It made Scott smile. There was something very likeable about the Prince. Scott though it was because he didn’t really act like one. Scott though if he could befriend commoners, he must be decent

(“So … just a picture… before I hit the road... I’ve never met a werewolf before”…) 

Noctis held his hand out, Scott shook it

“What will you do about Ardyn?” He asked

Noctis shrugged “He’s not an easy person to kill” 

 

(“Now if you could, like, bring out your fangs? Oh great! Lemme get this shot!”…)

 

Scott nodded “The same could be said for Gerard. There’s many times he could have died, and yet he still clung to life. I’ve lost count of how many times he’s come after me, my family, my friends in some way or another. You wouldn’t be the first, or even the last, who has fallen for his tricks. He’s manipulate. He can get into anybody’s head” 

Noctis winched “If it makes you feel better … Gralea holds many dark secrets. Ardyn does things there … I don’t think you will see Gerard again but if you do, be ready, because he won’t be the same. He would have turned” 

Scott looked at him “What do you mean, turned?” 

Noctis blinked “Back home, we had a crystal. My dad, and my ancestors all protected it. It kept away the demons that came out at night. Ardyn, if left to his own devices, would bring demons to all lands”.   
Scott felt cold. 

 

(“So if you would, please can you change into a wolf, just so I can take a picture, please oh please!”…) 

 

“If that comes to pass, they don’t like light” Noctis smiled “Don’t worry, my friends and I protect the light” 

“Goodbye Scott. Maybe we’ll meet again someday”

Scott nodded

“Good luck taking back your throne” He leaned against the doorframe. 

“Chop, Chop, Prompto!” Noctis shouted. 

He climbed into the back of the car. Their driver Ignis had lowered the roof.   
The larger man Gladio walked up to Prompto, who wasn’t moving away from Theo and Liam. Gladio picked him up around the middle and carried him away. 

“Wait, wait, can I just touch your face, see what it feels like? Gladio, put me down! Come on, I’ve never met a werewolf before, put me down, Oooh I just want to touch, just one touch!”

Scott watched in amusement as the blonde boy was dropped into the front of the car by the larger man. He then got into the car himself.   
Then they were gone.

“Scotty” Stiles came out of the house, his chest all bandaged up “What the hell just happened?”

Scott just shrugged “I have no idea. Of all the weird things in Beacon Hills, that was the weirdest” 

He closed the door. 

 

There was darkness all around, eternal night.  
In the abandoned laboratory, Monroe’s screams ripped through the air. Gerard screamed too. The screams were not very human.

“We’re having so much fun!” Ardyn said, admiring his new toys.

 

The End


End file.
